I'll Always Come
by nienlovesjonas
Summary: Miley is having a hard time with her parents's divorce, Liam breaking up and her best friend somewhere in South-America. When she's breaking down, who will be there to comfort her?


**HELOOOOOOO. I don't know why, but I'm so hyper right now. Even though I just rocked with Katy Perry's song "Firework" (LOVETHESONG!), I shopped today and actually I'm very tired. And I still haven't learn for my test French tomorrow.. My French teacher is such a bitch. She gives the whole class detention because SOMEONE whispered. JEEEEEEEZ. Anyway, here's a new one-shot. I'll update 'My Girl' whenever I have my inspiration back. Now I'm going to eat the most delicious food on earth; KAPSALON. Kay? BYE. :)**

**I STILL OWN NOTHING. MYGOD.**

Beep, beep, beep. 'Why isn't he picking up?' Miley thought. 'He always picks up the phone when I need him the most.' "Maybe he's doing soundcheck and his phone on silent? You never know Miles." Miley sighed, she was right. 'I'll leave him an message.' Miley walked out of the room when she heard him voicemail. "Hey this is Nick, I can't pick up because I'm either giving an concert or busy with my rockstar life. Leave a message after the beep and I'll ring you back!" BEEP. "Uhm, hey Nick. Demi said you're probably busy doing soundcheck or whatever but I just wanted to say that, uhm, my parents are getting divorced and Liam broke up with me, something about long distance relationships and yeah. Uh, I need you like right now and, I know Demi's here but I need you. Please call back as soon as you can, I miss you. Uh, bye." What she didn't know is that in South-America a curly headed boy was just too late picking up his phone, before running away from soundcheck.

"SHIT!" Exclaimed the curly rockstar. "Watch your language young boy!" Denise walked by hearing her son swear. Then she walked away muttering about Ashley Green and Joe's relationship. Nick shook his head and muttered something about Joe. His blackberry began to buzz and without looking at the ID caller he picked up. "Hello?" "This is your voicemail service. You have one missed call and left a message." [I know it might sound weird, but I have a blackberry too and voicemail can call me :s] _"Uhm, hey Nick. Demi said you're probably busy doing soundcheck or whatever but I just wanted to say that, uhm, my parents are getting divorced and Liam broke up with me, something about long distance relationships and yeah. Uh, I need you like right now and, I know Demi's here but I need you. Please call back as soon as you can, I miss you. Uh, bye."_ Nick had tears in his eyes by the end of the message. He was relieved that Demi was with her but her parents getting a divorce, monkey face broke up with her, she needed him? It was too much to take in.

Miley walked back into her room. "He didn't pick up like you predicted." Demi stood up and hugged her. "It'll be okay Miles. You've got me, Nick, Kevin and Dani, Joe, your siblings. You've got nothing to worry about." Demi rubbed her back in a comforting way. Miley couldn't help but let a tear escape her eye. She didn't want to cry, she's a strong person. "I need him right now, Demi." Demi hugged her only tighter. "I know honey, I know." She was going to do anything to let Nick come here as soon as possible.

After finishing soundcheck, he had only one thing in his mind. His brothers and him were supposed to give a live-chat today, but his Miley was more important. "Joe, Kevin, come here!" Both Kevin and Joe came in running and panting. Danielle came in running too, she too heard Nick screaming. "What's going on?" Danielle said. She saw Nick with his head in his hands and walked over and sat down next to him. "Is something wrong with Miley?" Danielle said softly. "How do you know?" Nick muttered still looking down. "Well, I never saw you this depressed, not even with Selena." Nick chuckled. "Well, she isn't as important to me as Miley is." Danielle rubbed his back soothingly. "Then tell me what's wrong, Nick." When Nick began talking she looked up and motioned to Kevin and Joe that it was okay and that they could go. Both of them nodded understanding and walked away.

Demi stood up from the bed Miley was sleeping in. It was hard for her to get her to sleep. It was really sad to see Miley like that. Demi sneaked out of the room and walked into the living room. She dialed Nick's number and waited for him to answer.

"You really need to go see her Nick." After Nick told her what happened, Danielle listened to Miley's voicemail. "She sounds like you really need her. You know what, you talk to your dad and I'll make sure you get there today." Danielle smiled softly. Nick hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much Dani. You're the best sister anyone could have. I love you." Danielle rubbed his back soothingly. "Now go get packing if you want to get away today!" Danielle smiled and slapped Nick playfully on his butt when he stood up. Nick raised an eyebrow and the both began laughing. After the laughter calmed down, Danielle pushed him out of the room. "Okay, okay, I'm going!" Nick began laughing while walking fast. _RING RING RING RING RING! _ "That boy needs to change his ringtone." Danielle mumbled while walking over to Nick's blackberry. "Hello, with Danielle Jonas. With who may I be speaking?"

By the time someone finally answered Nick's phone she turned the television on. _"Hello, with Danielle Jonas. With who may I be speaking?" _ Demi smiled. Dani was like an older sister to her. **"Hey Dani, it's Demetria Devonne Lovato. How are you doing?"** Demi smiled. _"Oh, hey Demi! You know, the usual. It's always stressing with the boys."_ Both girls rolled their eyes. That line was so true. **"Good, so nothing's changed. Um, do you know where Nick is? I need to talk to him about Miley." **Danielle smiled. Why Joe broke up with Demi was a complete mystery to her. _"If you want him to come over, then we're on the same page. He told me everything Miley said in the voicemail. I was just going to talk to Dad to convince him to go over there, which by the way shouldn't be so hard. Nick is now packing his stuff so he should be back here any minute." _Demi was glad Danielle knew about the situation. **"Dani, you're the best! It's like you can read my mind."** Both girls giggled. _"Well, I'm going to talk to Dad and then I'll call you back with the details, kay?" _The girls said their goodbyes to each other and Danielle rushed out of the room with Nick's phone in her hand. "Dad!" She said spotting Paul. "Hey, can it wait? If not tell me." Danielle looked at him. "Okay here it goes. Listen to this voicemail please and tell me who it is." Danielle played the voicemail from Miley earlier that day and let Paul listen to it. Paul's face went from serious to almost looking guilty. "Nick needs to be with Miley." Danielle smiled. She knew how close everyone was with Miley, even after Nick and Miley broke up twice. "I already sent Nick packing and all I need to do is book a ticket for today." Paul smiled at his daughter-in-law. Kevin did pick out a good wife. "Okay, I'll book the ticket and you'll help Nick with packing." Danielle nodded and turned around. "No need to help me with packing, I'm as fast as a ninja with packing!" Nick lifted his right leg and with one hand held his suitcase in front of him while the other was making a stop sign. It looked ridiculous. Danielle laughed loudly. "You're crazy. All we need is a ticket." Paul looked up from his phone. "All done. You can leave when you've said everybody goodbye. Oh, and tell them that if they want a explanation they have to ask me." Nick hugged his dad and Danielle. "Thank you both so much. You guys are amazing." After Nick said all his goodbyes, he got in the car driving to the closest airport to take a flight to his ex-girlfriend/best friend who he still dearly loved.

"Demi?" Miley threw the covers off her body and slipped out of bed. "Demi, where are you?" Miley looked around her, trying to see Demi somewhere. "She probably left to South-America again." Miley mumbled. "Everybody keeps leaving me, so why wouldn't she?" Miley sat down on the ground with her knees pulled up till her chin. Miley began sobbing. What she didn't know was that her ex-lover arrived two hours ago and was sitting downstairs on the couch.

Nick walked around the house for a bit. "Nothing has changed since the last time I was here."

After having a tour downstairs by himself he settled in the kitchen, grabbing a diet coke. "Where did Demi go, anyway?" When he walked into the house 1 hour ago, Demi sprinted out of the door saying something about staying in a hotel. Something about he should do it alone.

After the sobbing died down, Miley walked downstairs into the kitchen. The fridge was open with a dark blue washed jeans and white sneakers under the door. Miley couldn't believe her eyes. Those feet were to big to be Demi's and she only knew one person who had those shoes. "Nick?" Miley walked to the fridge and some tears were falling on her cheeks. Nick opened the diet coke and took a gulp when he heard somebody say his name. Miley closed the door of the fridge and saw Nick wipe his mouth with his hand, making Miley giggle a bit through her tears. "Miley!" Nick put his diet coke on the counter and hugged Miley tight. "Miley." Nick whispered. "Nick. You came." Miley let her hands run through his curls. Nick kissed Miley's forehead. "Ofcourse I came. I'll always come."


End file.
